Wooden Amulet
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: "If someone asks me about life, I will say, 'Once, I have everything.'" SII Pilika's POV. Written as childishly as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Wooden Amulet**

Pilika hates war. It robbed everything Pilika loved. If someone ever asks, Pilika will answer,"Pilika once have everything."

Pilika had family. A happy one. Mom and Dad are kind, and they love each other. They loved Pilika too. Pilika never had any brother or sister, but Pilika never became lonely. Every Sunday Dad would take Pilika to Muse, and Pilika could play with doctor Huan's patients. Pilika even had a friend younger than Pilika, which called Pilika 'big sister.' Mother would hug Pilika every morning while asking what kind of breakfast Pilika wanted.

Pilika had friends. There were many kids in Toto, and they would play together everyday. Sometimes if Dad brought her to Muse, she would play there too. They would visit the old shrine Mom and Dad guarded, curiously wanted to go inside. They would listen to the traveler's tale merrily. When the sun sets, they would bid a farewell to each other, a promise to meet again when sunrise comes.

Pilika had Uncle Jowy. Pilika met uncle, washed up at the riverbank, wounded. Mom said she would take care of him. When he got better, Pilika knew how kind was uncle Jowy. Pilika never imagined someone as gentle as uncle Jowy was a soldier. Then there were uncle Riou came. He's good too. He brought along aunt Nanami to pick up uncle Jowy.

But all of them vanished after Pilika asked them to buy a wooden amulet for Dad. He examined it thoroughly, and Pilika looked forward to give it on his birthday. Pilika saved her money. Pilika was sure Dad would be happy to receive it, and probably gave Pilika one or two hugs. Then he would say "Mom and Dad love Pilika."

There were many scary looking soldiers at the entrance of the village. They yelled something Pilika didn't understand. Mom pushed Pilika to the back of our house. My friends scattered everywhere, but Pilika didn't understand why they didn't move or scream. Were they that brave? Pilika was scared; Pilika hid and saw Toto was covered in flames.

Pilika heard a black spiky haired man shouted. He must be a bad guy. He didn't know where Pilika was, and they left. Pilika ran to mom's body. Her body was covered in blood, and she didn't awaken when Pilika woke her up. Pilika moved to Dad, but he also slept. They would miss the supper.

Pilika was afraid. They wouldn't open their eyes. That was not a game anymore. Pilika cried, but couldn't. Pilika's voice was lost. Uncle Jowy and uncle Riou arrived. They seemed shocked. Uncle Jowy told me to be calm. They said my friends, Mom, and Dad was gone, forever. It was called 'Dead'. Dad told Pilika that word too when we couldn't visit Grandma anymore. They said if someone is 'dead', they were no longer at the place we could reach. Why they left Pilika alone? Pilika was sad, so sad. But both uncle Jowy and Riou didn't left Pilika.

Pilika followed uncle Jowy to a fort. Now uncle Jowy has a strange black mark at his left hand. Uncle Riou had a bright one for his right hand. Pilika though Pilika could live peacefully here, with more new friends. Everyone here tried their best to assure Pilika's comfort. Pilika still remembered Mom and Dad sometime, but Aunt Leona told Pilika to be strong. Uncle Flik was gentle and wise. Pilika liked to hear his story. Uncle Victor was funny. Uncle Pohl played with Pilika. Uncle Gengen was cute. Every night before sleep Pilika would pray for Mom and Dad, then for everyone.

Pilika didn't afraid, because if Pilika did, everyone would worry over Pilika. Pilika tried her best to be strong. Pilika was a good little girl, was it? Pilika always remember what Mom and Dad had said.

********************************

Uncle Jowy was leave for a village in neighborhood along with Uncle Riou and Aunt Nanami. Pilika helped Aunt Leona. Then that bad guy came. His name was "Luca Blait." Pilika hated him.

Pilika have a nightmare of that day almost every night. Pilika screamed, blood spilled everywhere. He murdered uncle soldiers, then uncle Pohl, right in front of Pilika! When he heard Pilika, he placed his blade under Pilika's throat.

Suddenly uncle Jowy and uncle Riou arrived, just in time. The next thing Pilika remembered was fire, again. We managed to escape through the woods, eventually reached Muse's outskirts. Somehow, there was something strange with uncle Jowy…

A/N: My first continued shots. I planned this as one shot, but don't have enough time to finish it. I promise this will be done by November, or sooner if I can. Sorry, I couldn't show Pilika's feelings better than this… I'll try my best.

Sincerely,

Moonlight M3lody


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooden Amulet**

Part 2

Finished: 27-10-09

Uncle Jowy didn't come back with Uncle Riou. They told Pilika not to worry, because Uncle Jowy is strong. But he hasn't come back yet at dinnertime. Pilika followed Aunt Nanami, and waited for him at the gate of Muse.

When Pilika saw him, Pilika was so happy. But Uncle Jowy's eyes showed some different gleam. It was kinda scary; however it quickly turned normal again. Pilika hoped, Pilika prayed that Pilika just had an illusion.

Like a curse, a nightmare that haunted Pilika from behind, Pilika's bad feelings proven true. They woke Pilika at the midnight. Once again we run, this time until Kuskus. Uncle Jowy wasn't anywhere to seen. Aunt Nanami cried, and patted Pilika's shoulder.

Aunt Nanami wasn't a liar, but Pilika didn't trust her for that time only. Uncle Jowy is not a murderer, and never be a traitor. He must had something in mind. Pilika clutched for that thought so badly. Pilika refused to believe he did something bad.

He would come back and hug Pilika. He would come back and explain anything. He would come back and prove he was innocent. World spins, time flies, and Pilika's life continued. Everything remained the same; except, he never come back.

Sometimes, Pilika saw him, not as the one, the kind and gentle Uncle Jowy as before. His eyes now filled with sadness, loneliness, and anger. Pilika really wanted to embrace him, Pilika wanted to know what happened to Pilika's dear Uncle Jowy.

Small happiness rose in Pilika's heart after hearing Uncle Shu's words. He would bring Pilika to meet Uncle Jowy. Or rather, the King of Highland, like how Aunt Apple called him.

If uncle Jowy is the king now, he would end the war soon. Then all of us could live happily ever after, like Mom's bedtime story. His act was just to stop the war as soon as possible, right? There was nothing wrong from the start.

*****************************************************************

Uncle Jowy, right before Pilika's eyes. Uncle Jowy, commanded his soldiers to kill Uncle Riou. Pilika forced her throat to call his name. So hard until Pilika's throat felt painful.

From that time on, Pilika lived in his castle. Uncle Jowy gave Pilika many beautiful dresses. Pilika also got a roomful maid. But not his love. Pilika hated the castle. Only one, Princess Jillia, Pilika could trust.

Usually at evening, Pilika heard him, and sometimes even peeked, only to find Uncle Jowy stared at his arms. The one with black sword tattoo. He muttered something about 'destiny' or 'Riou'. What was Destiny? Pilika didn't know, and didn't want to know.

If that destiny was the one changed Uncle Jowy that much, Pilika won't believe in it. Day by day, things worsened. He often smiled at Pilika in such way Pilika thought Pilika could see another Uncle Jowy Pilika knew and love. His smile, that only last for a second.

******************************************************************

One day Princess Jillia took Pilika to a white horse. Her face was all pale. She whispered," We will run to Harmonia." And that was the last time Pilika meets Uncle Jowy. In the middle of our journey Pilika could hear the rumors. The Highland is fallen. The war is over.

What made Pilika cried was the news that the king gone missing. Princess Jillia cried too. Together, we set a new life here. In Harmonia.

*****************************************************************

If anyone ever asks, Pilika will say, "Pilika once have everything."

****************************************************************

She put off her pen carefully. Her eyes reddened when she reread her diary, twice, thrice. She stopped to cry. She missed her family, her friends_, her Uncle Jowy_. She had suffered through many things despite her age, hardly ten.

She wiped her tears upon a sobbed yell from the door. She couldn't believe her sight anymore. Aunt Jillia, smiled 're here, leaning at the arched fence. Uncle Riou. Aunt Nanami, _Uncle Jowy._ Real and not a fantasy.

He stepped towards the little girl. His smile, his eyes. He is his Uncle Jowy.

"I'm back, Pilika, I'm back…"

A/N: Finished. I know this is really short. I tried as hard as I can. Pilika is… hard to write. Shoo me if you dissatisfied.


End file.
